Tactical radios for military applications must continue to meet increased reliability requirements. One evolving requirement is that tactical radios be submersible in water. While the radio needs to operate with high intelligibility and volume on the battlefield, it is not required to function underwater. However, the loudspeaker and/or microphone interface of the radio provides a point susceptible to damage when the radio is submerged in water. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a cost effective and reliable loudspeaker assembly which may be submerged in water.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.